


Human Sexuality: A Guide

by aphwhales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, First Dates, Implied AVPD Jake, Implied Trans Dirk, M/M, One Shot, implied autistic dirk, jake trying to figure out his orientation!, uhhh idk what else 2 tag, unless anyone wants more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: “you’ve been awkwardly inching your way towards the human sexuality section of the bookstore i work at for like fifteen minutes are you looking for something in particular or –?"





	Human Sexuality: A Guide

“Yeah, no, you can only use one coupon.” Your name is Dirk Strider and you _hate_ this job. 

A little mom ‘n’ pop - mom ‘n’ mom, really, because your aunts own it - shop full of books and gifts in the local shopping center is fun to work at. If there are no customers. 

“Sir, I’m serious, sir -” 

And then you get stuck stocking. Infinitely better, in your opinion, because you don’t have to deal with people. Usually. If you do, it’s helping someone find a book, which is definitely not as hard as telling people, no, we don’t accept coupons from Barnes and Noble. Or, you do, but only if your aunt Ruth is drunk at the register. Thankfully, your cousin Rose is there today, and though she hates people as much as you, she’s better at dealing with them. 

You mumble quietly under your breath and you reshelve some books in the science section. Next to that is the romance section, and then the section on gender and sexuality. Past that is poetry, history, and young adult fiction. 

There’s only one person back here, despite how popular the shop tends to be, especially with tourists. He’s short but broad and muscular, and you think you recognize him from the boxing team at school. (You don’t actually know where he ranks, just that he looks good with his shirt off.) Roxy thinks he’s straight, but you’re thinking otherwise. 

He’s standing in front of the poetry books, but he’s only holding a few comic books. Every so often, he glances your way, but in more of a wary way than an “I’m checking you out” way. Also, he keeps moving towards the gender and sexuality section. 

You are _very_ familiar with that section, or at least with the books on gender. You’ve always been into boys, so it wasn’t that much of shock when you told your aunts and your bro you were gay after you’d started transitioning. You never bothered with the books on sexuality. The gender section was helpful, though.You’d spent ages poring over the books on the safety of binding and the pros and cons of getting surgery. 

This guy definitely doesn’t have that experience. It’s been ten minutes, and he’s hardly spared a glance at anything but his shoes, but he’s slowly, slowly, inching his way towards the gender and sexuality books. “Uh, hey,” He drops his comics when you speak and looks up at you. His face is bright red, and his eyes are wide. They’re a lovely shade of green. 

“Do you, uh, need help? You’ve been standing here for awhile…” Oh god, why did you get involved. You hate dealing with people. People usually hate dealing with you, too - apparently your nervous flapping makes people uncomfortable. You don’t give a shit. 

“I, er, um. I.” He’s completely flushed, and he’s looking every which way, except for at you. Eventually, he decides to focus on your shoes, but he seems to give that up quickly. Your sneakers are bright traffic cone orange. You usually prefer to look at people’s ears. It gives the impression of eye contact without them pressuring you to stare at them. 

“Dude, I’m not gonna, like. Out you or anything. I’m here to help.” 

“Um, okay. Do you, uh,” He’s _very_ cute. You wish he wasn’t so nervous around you, but people tended to be nervous around you. Your stimming tends to make them think you’ll end up being the next serial killer to grace your state, or something. “Do you have anything on, er, recognizing what your sexuality is, and, ah, coming to terms with it?” 

“You gotta be a little more specific, man,” You reply, already edging towards the section focusing on sexuality. “We got a lot. Could end up walking out of here with ten books or something.” 

“Er, I don’t,” He’s still nervous. 

“Okay, we’re gonna start it this way,” You take a deep breath, and you’re so glad you’re okay talking about this shit. “I’m gay and trans, so I’m _definitely_ not gonna out you.”

“Um, okay. I think I like girls? But I’ve had crushes on guys. I think they were crushes, anyway. I’m not very good at telling friend-like and romance-like apart…” 

“Alright,” You reach up and pull down some books. “I got bisexuality and pansexuality for the first ones. There are probably other labels that would fit, too, but these are the ones we got books on. I can order others for you later if you need,” You also dig out a few from the bottom. “And these are on asexuality and aromanticism.” 

“That sounds like a plant thing.” 

“They’re just another set of spectrums, not experiencing sexual and romantic attraction respectively. But the last thing you said sounds like - ugh, it’s a french word. I don’t remember it right now. I know it’s on the aromantic spectrum, though.”

He’s flushing again. “Not to bring in my private life, but, um. I do like to,” he drops off, and just stares like he hopes you’ll get it. 

“You like to have sex?” You say with a raised eyebrow. His eyes widen and he looks away, but you know you’re right. “You can be on one spectrum and not the other. Your case sounds kinda - and this is my capital-”o” Outsider’s capital-”p” Perspective - it sounds like you might be the frenchy-a-spec thing and bi or pan.”

He blinks owlishly. “You can be both?” 

You huff a laugh, and tap your fingers against your belt. “Dude, I’m gay, but I’m also on the ace-spec. This thing called demisexual, means you need to have a quote-unquote “emotional attachment” before having sex. I don’t like labels, though.” 

“You ought to stop labeling yourself, then.” Both you and the guy jump at the sudden interruption, but it’s only Kanaya, Rose’s girlfriend. 

“H-how much of that did you hear?” The guy squeals. Kanaya tilts her head like she’s listening. 

“Not much. Your reaction is enough to tell me that you aren’t out, though. Dirk is good about things like that. Speaking of that, Dirk, I found some old clothes that might fit you.” 

“Hell yeah. I’ll come by at some point, yeah?” Kanaya nods and heads to the front. 

The guy still looks like a deer in headlights.  
You smile sympathetically. “Kanaya’s cool, don’t worry. I’ll check you out, though.” 

You lead him to the front, holding the books you picked out for him since he’s still got his comic books. Rose is outside smoking, and waving to someone who is probably Kanaya. You slip behind the counter and begin ringing him up. 

“Er - thanks so much for your help!” He squeaks after signing the copy of the receipt you need. He hurries out with a nod after you tell him to have a good day.

You glance at the merchant’s copy of the receipt, fully prepared to file it away, but there’s more than just his signature. 

It’s signed _Jake English_ , with a chumhandle and _Text me sometime!_ written beneath it in long, thin letters. There’s a soft voice behind you giggling, and you face Rose with a blush on your face. 

“No wonder he was so flustered,” She says with a smirk. 

~

You text him that night.  
timaeusTestified [TT]  began pestering  golgothasTerror [GT]   
TT: Hey, it’s the random book shop clerk you decided to give your number to.  
GT: Oh hey! I was wondering if you would ever decide to call!  
TT: Sorry. Been working all day.  
GT: Not a problem! Im jake by the way. Might i inquire as to your name?  
TT: Dirk Strider.  
GT: Well nice to meet you then dirk! In a medium where my stuttery speech cannot be conveyed effectively anyway.   
GT: Sorry about that by the way. I was nervous.  
TT: Yeah, most people who go into the gender and sexuality section are. Did you figure anything out yet? Any sexual awakenings going on? Ok, that last one was weird, pretend I never said that.  
GT: The frenchy one fits me to a tee! And im thinking bi fits better than pan but im not sure yet.  
TT: Cool.  
TT: So, uh.  
TT: Why did you decide to give me your number?  
golgothasTerror [GT] is now an idle chum!  
TT: Fuck. Sorry.

timaeusTestified [TT]  has logged off!  
GT: Just warning you this is much easier to do when i know you arent online.  
GT: But it was kind of a spur of the moment decision you know? And ive seen you come to my boxing matches and i wanted to ask you out but i kind of wanted to be sure that i didnt just decide i was straight.  
GT: Anyway. Maybe we could get coffee sometime? Or dinner whatever you prefer im not picky.  
golgothasTerror [GT] has logged off!

~

You meet Jake for dinner at a diner the next night. He looks nicer when he isn’t nervous, but you notice him fidgeting a lot and trying to avoid talking to the waiter. Which is kind of a problem, because you hate talking to waiters. 

“Not a big talker?” You grin.  
“Not much. People make me, ah,” he thinks for a moment. “Very anxious. In general. Don’t much like them.” 

“Me neither. Good spot, though. Not as many people to interact with.” Which is good, but you’re still nervous-flapping. Jake spots your hands by your side and smiles fondly. All of his smiles look that way, and you have to look away everytime. It’s like walking outside in the afternoon after you’ve been in the dark for awhile; it hurts your eyes but makes you smile. 

You chew on your cheek as you leave with him. He holds your hand gently, like he’s afraid you’ll push him away. You squeeze it in return. This is the sort of touch you have always liked - your brother prefers to be touching someone all the time, but you would prefer to just sit next to someone and hold their hand. 

Jake walks you up to the door on the side of the store that leads to where you live with your three brothers. “I had a good time,” he tells you quietly. “Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?” 

“Not at all,” you say with a shy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](flotsems.tumblr.com)


End file.
